


Rules Lawyering

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2021 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Tokusatsu Themes, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Natura Couleur face down a villainess who makes the rules in the ring law, and it's up to Vert to outplay her rules.
Series: January Batch 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190444





	Rules Lawyering

**Author's Note:**

> For Dotai.

“Remind me why I’m out here with you again, Rouge?”

The green-haired girl clad in an equally green, as well as black and white, bodysuit looked to her companion as the wind blew through her hair, the two currently busy patrolling the city that they both protected day in and day out.

“Because otherwise Aoi would’ve given you problems for not getting any exercise. And you don’t wanna worry her, just like I don’t wanna see her being sad. We’re both winners in this case, Mana.” Her companion, the red-clad Natura Rouge, giggled as she held her hands behind her head.

Mana Kido, alias Natura Vert, narrowed her eyes a little as she heard her first name leave her friend’s lips. “When we’re on a mission, we’re supposed to use our codenames, Rouge. How many times do I have to tell you?”

“As many times as I’ll ignore it.” The redhead giggled. She always did love messing with the shorter girl, despite the fact that it made her oh-so-angry. There was just something about the way she reacted that made her smile…

Mana grit her teeth slightly, before shaking her head. “Don’t get overconfident, Akane. You’ll just end up turning into a villain before you know it.” She muttered, letting her concern bubble through her usual grumpy facade. It was the least she could do for a steady partner like her.

“As long as you keep your eyes on me, I’ll never turn into a villain. Besides, we’d be making everyone else sad if I did fall.” Natura Rouge, or Akane Araya as her real name was, chuckled a little again as they kept on patrolling the streets of Equilibré, the city that they loved…

Or at least, that’s what they would do for the rest of the day, if not for the fact that the town square had turned into some sort of ring meant for sports performances.

“Say, that looks like something a villain would do, doesn’t it, Mana?” Akane spoke up as she pointed towards the ring, her eyes lighting up a little. Oh, she had been waiting for a chance to beat up somebody that deserved it. Primarily because the girl had been chewing her ear off for small mistakes all throughout the day…

Vert nodded, clicking her Natura Bracelet to make a visor appear across her eyes. “You’d be right. I detect plenty of Darkness emanating off the ring. If you want to cut loose, be my guest. Just don’t get thrown into some sort of plot this time.” She explained as she walked closer to the ring with her friend sticking to her side.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! LIKE LAMBS TO THE SLAUGHTER, THE FEEBLE HEROES OF THIS CITY HAVE ARRIVED!”

Both of the two Natura looked towards the voice that called them out, noticing a single woman standing upon one of the tall poles in the corners of the ring. A woman who was decked out in the most simple yet extravagant costume that she could muster. A mask with a set of bloody knives drawn on the cheeks, a top that exposed her muscles and her abdomen while having a bold and bloodied ‘GENOCIDE’ written across it, as well as a pair of disturbingly tight shorts that were imprinted with a chain of skulls that reached all the way around her most sexualized area. Combine all of that with the colors being edgy shades of black and red, and the massive blood-like ponytail that reached out of the back of her mask, and she was a sight to behold.

She was a Heel. That much was certain. Only a Heel would wear such a garish outfit and act with such excess. “Don’t see those every day, do ya?” Akane grinned as she tapped her bracelet, causing the reds on her outfit to deepen and intensify as her body started to heat up.

“Don’t do anything too reckless, Rouge. This type of enemy is your exact counter in terms of temperament. If you let her get under your skin, she’ll take advantage of it and leave you crumpled on the floor below.” Vert explained, standing back as she watched her friend jump into the ring.

The Heel with ‘GENOCIDE’ on her chest laughed as she turned towards the challenger, flexing her muscles. “GENERAL GENOCIDE WELCOMES YOU TO THE SLAUGHTERING GROUNDS, NATURA ROUGE! BY THE TIME I’M DONE WITH YOU, I’LL HAVE A BRAND NEW RECRUIT WAITING TO BREAK ANY HUMAN BETWEEN HER THIGHS!”

As she leapt from her position and landed in the ring itself, the ground shook underneath. A show of the power she had within, to try and scare her competitor into getting wet feet no doubt…

“Haha! Maybe you’ll be a challenge! I’ve been waiting for a good fight for a long time, you know?” Rouge grinned as she cracked her knuckles, the redder parts of her uniform catching aflame. Oh yes, she was ready to-

Wait. Why did her flames just go out, right after they started flaring up?

“HAH! SORRY, HERO, THERE’S A FEW RULES THAT WE’VE GOTTA FOLLOW! YOU’RE IN THE RIGHT, AFTER ALL!” General Genocide shouted as she cracked her own knuckles, her muscle bulging with every move she made. “NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO USE THEIR POWERS TO FIGHT. THAT MEANS YOU DON’T GET TO USE THOSE FANCY FLAMES TO ENHANCE YOUR PUNCHES!”

Rouge frowned a little, throwing a punch into the empty air as she changed her stance. “Well, I’ll make due without them. I’ve been trained enough! I bet I could knock you down before you even think of landing a hit on me, you big loaf!” She taunted the massive musclebound villain, ready to get down to business.

“ONE MORE THING.” The loudmouthed villain said, as the bloody GENOCIDE on her chest started to grow bolder, a show of her power going into effect. “THE RULES OF THIS MATCH STATE THAT EACH CONTENDER MAY CHANGE THE RULES ONCE AND ONCE ONLY. AFTER ALL, WE WANT THIS TO BE A SHOW FOR THE AGES, DON’T WE?” She shouted at the tip of her lungs once more, grinning from ear to ear which just made the bloody knives on her mask look sillier…

The heroine smirked. One chance to bend the rules? Why, that sounded just like the thing she needed. She just needed to get in close, change the rules to allow her powers, and then blast her to kingdom come..!

Vert was standing on the sidelines, her visor rapidly beeping as it translated the information shouted by the General into properly computable data. She didn’t like what she was hearing. It implied that the General had something else up her sleeve, in case Rouge ever caught her off guard. “Don’t get overconfident, Rouge! If you do, I’m going to make sure that Aoi doesn’t kiss you goodnight when you’re recovering from your beatdown!”

“Stop shouting embarrassing things, Vert!” Her red-haired friend shouted back as she dashed straight towards the Heel in black-and-red, her fists ready to meet their mark…

Only for the villain’s emblematic GENOCIDE to grow thicker once more, signifying a rule being changed. What rule, she wasn’t sure of. All that she knew was that the space between the two grew awfully tiny, to the point where she wasn’t ready to react-

“GENOCIDE FIST!”

The General threw out a single punch. Combined with the ring shifting in size and the momentum behind the heroine’s run, and there was no way for her to suddenly stop herself from smashing straight into such a simple attack. And moments after being hit, she was sent straight into the ropes that were only meters behind where she got smashed, her body jerking against the stretchy supports…

“HAH! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU’D BE WORTH A DAMN, HERO!” General Genocide cried out as she tossed her arms into the air, powerful cries and cheers echoing around the area. Just a simple glance outside made it easy to see several thousand humans, each decorated with the same sort of garish tattoos and markings that the General was. Brainwashed into hopeless Heel-loving fans…

Rouge slowly got up, her body throbbing from that blow. “Alright, wise guy…” She coughed, spitting up a bit of blood from that sudden blow. “You’re not going to get rid of me that easil-”

Her eyes only got to widen as she suddenly saw a chair flying by her. “HEY! WHEN DID THIS TURN INTO A CHAIR MATCH!?” She shouted, losing her cool from the attempted use of a weapon.

“RIGHT NOW, SINCE I CHANGED THE RULES!” General Genocide shouted back at her as she reached into thin air, only to pull a table out of the fabric of reality, her GENOCIDE glowing even bolder and brighter as she shifted the rules once more. “HOPE YOU’RE READY FOR SOME TABLES, HERO!”

Natura Rouge held up her arms to try and block the impending blow, only to find her body unable to do. All thanks to the glow of the villain’s power, disabling another rule from the book. No blocking was allow-

*SMACK*

She went flying straight into the other set of ropes, courtesy of the table being smashed into the side of her body. Cracking at the same time. And yet, the match didn’t end. In fact, it had only just begun…

Vert glared at the spectacle that was happening on stage. She could see every time those powers were being used, and she made a mental note of every change. The types of matches were changing, the measures that the heroine could take to defend herself were disappearing one by one. No blocking, no dodging, no nothing. How was she ever going to end up on the winning side of this…

“WOULD YOU STOP CHEATING LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE?!” The heroine shouted, her blood boiling. Oh, she just wanted to cave this villain’s skull in right about now. She didn’t want to think clearly, she just wanted to ruin something. Just like in the good old days..!

General Genocide laughed at the accusation as she flexed her muscles once more, the rules changing to bring the two closer together yet again. “TOLD YOU, WE GET TO CHANGE THE RULES ONCE.” She mocked her, while making it all too clear how she had cheated her own rules…

Natura Rouge grit her teeth. If she was going to cheat the rules, then…

...Ah, heck, screw that. She had a much better idea than being a cheater. She just needed a good start, and…

She started grinning. Not in the same confident matter as she usually did. But in a more murderous way. Not unlike when she usually dealt with fellow punks in the past. Before she became a hero. This entire ordeal, with the shifting rules and everything, had managed to drive her up the wall. And now it was time to just ignore it all and go to town..!

General Genocide felt a shiver run down her spine as the redhead ran straight at her. “ARE YOU GOING MAD, HERO? HAD ENOUGH OF TRYING TO PLAY BY THE RULES? ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK EVERYTHING YOU’VE BEEN TRYING TO KEEP?” She taunted her, assuming she’d cave into the rules like before. Especially as she subtly made it impossible to run using her rule-changing powers…

Unfortunately for the Heel, she was dealing with an impossibly mad Akane. And when she was mad, she didn’t care. She’d get to the one that had pissed her off, and she’d drive her fist so far through them that it was impressive how it hadn’t broken their face straight in two.

How, in this case? Why, just as she felt her legs giving way in terms of forward momentum, she jumped. And using that very same momentum, she smashed straight into the villain, knocking them both to the ground with the heroine on top of her.

“The only thing I’ll be breaking is your FACE!” The red-clad heroine shouted as she smashed her fists straight down on every exposed part of the villain’s body. Her face, her arms, her chest, everything that she could land a blow on got the full violent treatment. Nothing was spared. Nothing was neglected. She was so furious that she’d punch as hard as she could…

General Genocide, who had been so smug up until this point, was rightfully scared out of her mind. Here she was, thinking she could fight and bully one of the heroes of Equilibré. She thought she had her on the ropes, when she suddenly whipped out a way to get close to her.

The pain of being pummeled into the floor below. The pain of having her own trick turned back on her. The sheer pain of everything that the redhead wanted to do her, it was too much for her to endure. How did her fellow villains get through a fight with these maniacs without losing their mind!?

Unfortunately, thanks to the fists being smashed into her body, she couldn’t use her mind coherently enough to stop this onslaught. Besides, how was she supposed to stop her when she could just break one of those rules!?

“Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! NOT SO SMUG NOW, ARE YOU-” Akane shouted, her body catching on fire on instinct. She was ready and willing to completely burn the villain to a crisp, but that very desire and the inability to think straight enough to use her rule breaker proved to be her downfall.

The very same flames that she would’ve used to defeat the villain were now covering her. Burning her. Causing her to get off the villain, which then promptly caused her to use her power to force her towards the ropes, ensuring that she wouldn’t ever get close to her again…

“H-Ha! Hahah! T-Take that, hero! W-What are you going to do now!? You can’t get close! The rules will stop you from beating me! You’ve lost!” General Genocide, who had now lost so much of her gusto and vigor, shouted to try and get back her pride. Even her audience was starting to lose faith in her, given the lack of cheering.

Akane narrowed her eyes. Damnit, she was right. But… Even if she couldn’t get near, she knew somebody that could.

“I’m changing the rules! This is a tag match now!” She shouted as she grabbed ahold of the ropes, leaping out of the ring to try and deal with her fire-issue…

All while Vert jumped in, taking her place as she landed with a surprisingly graceful step. “Took you long enough, Rouge.” She scoffed, as she held out her hands, ready to fight against the much bigger opponent…

“HhhhAHAHAHA! IS THIS ALL THAT YOU CAN MUSTER? A LITTLE SHRIMP?!” General Genocide laughed as she abused her power once more, causing the ring to shrink and bring her closer. Just one good hit on this little runt should be enough to knock her out and seal the deal.

Of course, she played straight into the enemy’s hands, as the green girl suddenly started multiplying through the use of a mist. “You said I wasn’t allowed to fight using my powers, right?”

“Nothing says I can’t fight WITH my powers!” Vert declared, as there were suddenly dozens of her surrounding the much larger villainess, each of them glaring straight at the woman that had dared hurt her friend.

General Genocide realized her mistake almost instantly. And she tried to change the rules once more, only for the bolded text on her top to shrivel down to a miniscule bit of writing, courtesy of the multiplying clones stripping away every privilege that she had earned.

“N-No. NO! YOU CAN’T DO THIS! YOU CAN’T USE MY OWN TRICK AGAINST ME!” She shouted, the fear and panic welling up on her face as she struggled to hold up her arms, not realizing that her own rule was still affecting her. She couldn’t block. She couldn’t do anything.

She could only look onward with pure despair as the hundreds of clones came down on her, screaming in unison.

“VERT VISAGE!”

\---

The fight had come to an end. The Villain, General Genocide, had passed out. Not from being beaten up, but rather just the shock of nearly getting absolutely decimated by a ton of tiny gremlins.

“Why didn’t you just ignore her fire rule when you got the chance? You could’ve burned her to a crisp when you had the chance.” Vert said, sweating so much that her clothes were clinging to her from how much they had been soaked.

Akane, who had to detransform to deal with the fires that were threatening to burn her to a crisp, brushed a bit of ash out of her hair while listening to her friend. “‘cuz I wanted a fight. And I didn’t think straight.” She replied plainly, shrugging her shoulders a little. “‘s just how it goes sometimes.”

“You really need to focus on what’s important sometimes, Akane. I can’t always help you.” The green-haired brat muttered, only to collapse against her friend thanks to having expended every little bit of her energy…

With Vert resting against her chest, the redheaded girl couldn’t help but smile. Her heart was at peace. And she had this little brat, who never wanted to leave her room and always insulted her and her friends, to thank.

“You’re the best partner we could ever want, Mana. I want you to know that.” Akane said, slowly running her hand through the girl’s green hair. Making sure not to ruffle it, and just try to peacefully whisk her off to sleep. She had earned the rest.

The green-haired would-be-brat sighed, her transformation expiring as her comfortable tracksuit appeared on her. Which immediately soaked up all her sweat and weighed her down, causing her to groan in agony. “You’re carrying me home to base. It’s the least you could do…”

“Of course, Mana. You can always count on me.” The redhead said, lifting her into her arms and walking the long way back to their headquarters...

After hearing that, Mana slowly drifted off to sleep. With one satisfied smile on her face, for outsmarting a villain who mocked one of her best friends.


End file.
